Labor of Love
by Scifan
Summary: Season 4 Spoiler. John ends up being the coach for Teyla during her delivery.


Labor of Love

John wakes and starts another morning's routine of preparing himself for seeing Teyla. He hadn't been completely ignoring her, but seeing her getting bigger and bigger during her pregnancy was like torture to him. He remained civil to her, but he decided it was best not to hang out with her as often as he use to. Before he is about to walk out of his door he takes a deep breath and exhales long. He knows he has to pass by her quarters and he may even have to see her in the corridor. He thinks to himself, "Ok. I'm ready. Once I'm in the corridor I'll just walk quickly pass Teyla's room. Just like I've been doing for the past six and a half months."

As he's about to walk by her quarters he notices that Teyla is doubled over and breathing heavily. John bends down to her level. "Teyla? Are you alright?" asks John with great concern.

She looks up with pain in her eyes and shakes her head no. "I think it's time. The baby is coming," she replies with a groaning tone.

John's eyes widens with fear, "Why didn't you use your comm. to get a medical team here?"

"I couldn't find it and I thought I could make it on my own," she answers with her teeth clenched. John calls for Keller to send a medical team and stands by Teyla not knowing what to do.

Teyla's contractions subside for the moment. She grabs John's hand and thanks him for helping her. He forces a reassuring smile and says nothing. Keller finally shows up with her medical team and a gurney.

John looks at Keller, "Ok then. She's in your hands now. Let me know when it's ok for us to visit. I'm sure some people would like to see Teyla and her new baby." He forces another smile at Teyla and is about walk away.

"John. Please don't leave me. I'm scared. I can't do this myself," pleads Teyla.

John looks at Keller, hoping she will give him a way out, but no such luck. John returns his look at Teyla and he can't resist her sorrowful eyes. He wants to say no, but instead tells her yes.

"Well, now that's all settled, let's get you to the infirmary," smiles Keller.

As they wheel Teyla to the infirmary, Teyla reaches to hold John's hand again and squeezing quite hard every time she had another contraction. Teyla finally notices John's contorted face and apologizes.

"That's ok, as long as you don't break any bone," smiles John.

Teyla returns a small smile. She mouths the words, "thank you" as a tear trails down her face. "I am so honored that you are in my life, John Sheppard."

They finally get to the infirmary, Keller asks John to step out for a moment so that she can examine Teyla. "Well Teyla, it looks like any minute now. I wished you had gotten a hold of me earlier. I would've been able to give you an epidermal," Keller consoled.

Teyla smiles at Keller, "That is fine Dr. Keller. The women of my people see this an honor to become mothers. We do not have drugs like you do. I only wish to honor my people to do what they have done for many years before me."

Keller nods incompliance, "I see John is with you. That's good. Does that mean that you've told him?" Teyla slowly shakes her head no. "You do realize that you have to tell him?" continues Keller.

Teyla looks worried, " I kno…..OW!" Keller motions a nurse to get John and he rushes in.

"Ok John, I just need you to stay by the head of the bed with Teyla. Teyla, honey, when the next contraction comes you need to push. First take a deep breath, hold, count to ten and bear down. Ok?" Teyla nods in understanding. Keller looks at John, "John, I need you to slowly count to ten for her and hold her hand." John nervously nods his head.

During one of Teyla's brief breaks from pushing, Teyla turns her head to John. "John, I have been meaning to tell you this for months, but I never had the nerves to tell you." Teyla pauses, "You are this baby's father." Teyla looks at John's eyes widen.

"How? When? Are you sure?" stutters John.

"Remember when the entity came to Atlantis, I had a dream of _being_ with you…." Teyla starts to groan as another contraction starts again.

"I had a dream I was with you too," John says slightly excited.

"Ok Teyla! The head is coming out! Only a few more pushes to go!" encourages Keller.

"But I'm so tired," whines Teyla.

John bends down to whisper in her ear, "It's ok. I'm right here with you. I'm not leaving." He looks at her with a big smile. "Are you ready, mommy?" A big smile comes across her face and she nods yes.

Keller was right. It only took a few more pushes and the baby came out. Keller announces that they have a baby boy.

John and Teyla smile at each other. John brushes Teyla's wet hair back, "You did it Teyla. You… we, have a baby boy." Teyla smiles at John, but soon her smile fades as her eyes closes and her head droops to the side. "Teyla?" John looks up to Keller with a worried look.

"Sorry John. You need to leave!" yells Keller as a nurse escorts him out. "She's hemorrhaging! Let's get moving fast!"

"Teyla? TEYLA!" yells John. Everything turns black.

John sits up quickly in his bed with sweat pouring down his face. He looks around his room. "Wow! It was a dream," John sighs in relief. He gets up to wash his face with cold water. "Why would I dream that? It felt so really and to think it was mine. Why would I think that?"

He remembers the day, last week, that Teyla told him, his team and Carter that she was pregnant. He also remembered that she asked to talk to him before breakfast today. She emphasized that it was important and she looked worried. John laughs at himself at the thought that he wants to be the father. He decides to finish getting ready and heads to Teyla's quarters.

Once at her quarters, he sees Teyla and looks down at her barely noticeable baby bump. Teyla gives him a curious look, "Are you feeling fine John?" John looks up at Teyla's face and nods yes. She leads him into her room and the door closes behind them. "I believe you should sit down for this," Teyla pauses to collect her thoughts. She nervously smiles, "Do you remember when the entity came to Atlantis?"

The End.


End file.
